


Escape

by ByJoveWhatASpend



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fan Comics, HEADS UP that i CANT DRAW HUMANS so these are FURRIES because its the BEST I CAN DO, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByJoveWhatASpend/pseuds/ByJoveWhatASpend
Summary: Waylon Park is looking for an excuse.Any excuse.His life is perfect and he would give anything to get away from it... anything Except speak up.How Waylon Park worked up the courage to blow the whistle on Murkoff





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> These were posted to tumblr originally so quality between 'chapters' will vary wildly, this is just for fun.

 

 


	2. Leaving




	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistake in this update ill fix tomorrow-- waylon isnt supposed to wear a real ring, its supposed to be 3 tattooed black bands on his ring finger
> 
> (not sure what i was thinking mixing that up)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, first draft of this he was a shark, which looked pretty nice, but really limited his expressiveness


	8. Chapter 8

 


End file.
